yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 43
6/1. (6/1., Rokunoichi.) is the 43rd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary At Hime’s residence, Kotoha and Ao put Hime to rest in her futon while Sawaki, Mizuki and Midoriko Amano wander around. Mizuki, and Midoriko begin to loudly play games on a Nintendo Wii as Sawaki watches prompting Ao to telling them to be quiet. Hime says she is fine with noise, stating she feels uncomfortable if it is too quiet, as she gets up and makes up a nonsensical proverb. Kotoha tells Ao to pin her back down which she does. Kotoha leaves to get groceries jumping from telephone poles before spotting Eiji and Zakuro’s encounter and falling down. Hime asks if Kotoha is okay and Mizuki states Hime should be more concerned with herself because she has club activities to attend the next day. Ao mentions that with Hime’s capabilities it would be considered cheating in Lacrosse, but Midoriko states that it does not help at all during games. Ao states club activities sound enjoyable and Hime ask her why she not go to highschool. Sawaki rolls into Hime interrupting the conversation and Ao chastise the three for playing around while Hime rests. Ao states she does not go to school because the office is currently more important. Gin asked Akina to take care of Ao, which Ao states she does not believe is fair and that she should help out as well. Ao states once the dimensional fusion problem is resolved that she will go to highschool, and it also avoiding the problem of being in the same year as Gin when he returns. Ao states her concerns for Hime, believing that the town relies on her too much not leaving her time for school and club activities, being unable to live her life to the fullest. Mizuki, Midoriko and Sawaki chat loudly about their homework and Ao chastises them once again telling them to do their homework at home. Ao grabs Hime’s arm stating that it is as thin as hers with her wounds not having been healed. Mizuki, Midoriko and Sawaki continue their loud chatter prompting yell at them to go home. The three girls and Hime are all surprised to see Ao angry. Mizuki agrees that they should leave but are interrupted by the doorbell and go to answer it. At the doorbell they are greeted by Uzu Kibune. Mizuki leads Uzu to Hime’s room. Uzu brings a present for Hime having heard she was sick but is also there as a member of the Senate. Uzu tells Hime she has done more than expected for a mayor of her age and delivers a message on behalf of the Senate advising her to resign, as they believe she is unqualified to serve the people, though they have no authority to remove her from office. Ao begins to get angry but Uzu’s speech is interrupted by Mizuki, Midoriko and Sawaki who tackle Hime for suggesting such a thing. Uzu remains calm and reiterates that he merely delivering a message from the Senate. Uzu removes his Senate robe and states as vice-principal that he believes she is doing very well as mayor and bows while apologizing. Hime tells Uzu to raise his head, admitting she does have her faults and re-states her nonsensical proverb. Uzu leaves telling Sawaki and Midoriko to visit his school office the next day, while Midoriko piggybacks on him. As they are leaving, Mizuki tells Hime that they completed her homework for her and she just need to look it over. As they are leaving they encounter, Touka, Kotoha, Kyosuke, Akina and Kohime at the doorstep. The group return to Hime’s room including, Mizuki, Sawaki and Midoriko. Touka brings Hime the placebo medicine from Juli, and Kotoha brings groceries to make for them all. Akina brings a soba rolling pin for Hime much to her excitement. Hime tells Ao that they only get high school life but also she only gets one life to be mayor as well, stating she has no regrets. Hime states that people relying her too much is not true since she relies on everyone else as well, including Ao. Kotoha tells Touka to make food, who then attempts to shift responsibility to Akina but is making the soba. Akina ask Mizuki, Midoriko and Sawaki but they are unable to cook. Kotoha suggest to simply eat the food raw, which Ao states they should not. Hime reiterates her nonsensical proverb prompting Ao to question what she is saying. Hime states it an historical idiom she invented, to which Ao says she cannot make up such a thing. Mizuki, Sawaki and Midoriko beg Ao to make food and she becomes motivated to do so. Zakuro ask what she should do with the ramen delivery, surprising Ao who did not notice her arrival. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Mizuki * Midoriko Amano (First Appearance) * Sawaki (First Appearance) * Uzu Kibune * Touka Kishi * Kyosuke Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Kohime Sakurano * Zakuro Kurumaki Navigation Category:Chapters